


bisexual mating call

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [40]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron likes Thirteen's nail polish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bisexual mating call

“I like your nail polish,” Cameron says, when she happens to pass by Thirteen. The brunette smiles at her.

“I can do yours, sometime,” Thirteen says.

“Okay. Thanks!” Cameron smiles back and heads on her way. Not two steps further she runs into House.

The man is leaning on his cane and glaring at her. “Nail polish, the bisexual mating call.”

“It's not like that,” Cameron protests.

“Does she know that?”

“It's just nail polish, House. Don't you have patients?”

“They're never as intriguing as Thirteen's love life.” House grins lecherously.

–

A week or so later, Cameron is knocking on Thirteen's apartment door. They'd agreed on a girl's night and Cameron is nervous. House's words keep playing in the back of her mind.

The door opens and Thirteen is grinning at her, ushering her in. She sits at the table and a glass of wine is placed in front of her. On the table, she sees the bottle of nail polish. She relaxes marginally. House was just trying to rile her up.

But then they've had a few drinks and two of her fingernails are painted and long dry. Thirteen is kissing her and they're stumbling toward a bed and Cameron is more than willing.

–

The next day, House grins at her knowingly and gestures at her fingers. “I always took you for a Kinsey two. How was she?”

Cameron purses her lips and walks away, sending Thirteen a smile.


End file.
